Extreme Thirst
by Imagine Your Dreams
Summary: Kim goes to summer camp called Camp Stonybrook, looking for love, but her life gets changed forever when she locates her missing friends Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Plus, she meets an attractive brunette named Jack in the woods. He has something to do with their disappearances. KICK is later chapters! :) *Last month I changed my penname from J and K Forever*
1. Welcome Campers!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**AN: ****I know before I said that I was taking a break from writing, but this story has been saved on my computer for a long time now. It's already written and complete. I**** had wrote this last year but I deleted it because I changed my mind about the rating. I edited it, removing the sexual stuff. Now it's rated T. **

**-Emily :)**

* * *

**Extreme Thirst**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Kim Crawford was really excited to be visiting Camp Stonybrook this summer! She's been anxiously waiting all year for it to open. It had been closed down since 2010 for maintenance since that tornado crashed right through there, leaving a wake of destruction in its path.

"They have an outdoor karate studio!" Kim smiled, enthusiastically.

"That sounds like a lot of fun for you." Mika replied, "When we get there I'm heading straight for the arts and craft center! Do you want to share a bunk with me? I have to be on the bottom. Haha, you know how I feel about tall heights."

"Heck yeah." Kim grinned, "I love being on top!"

They are seated in the very back of the school bus, enjoying the bumps in the road that send them bouncing wildly up and down. Kim is next to the window and Mika is beside her on the right side.

"Someone is texting me." Kim noticed, looking down at her cell phone in her blue jeans' pocket, "I bet it's that hottie, Brad." Mika leans closer to her best friend and reads the phone screen.

**TEXT MESSAGE TO: Kim FROM: Julie SEND.**

**Can I please share a cabin with you girls?**

"Eww, how do you know that nerd?" Mika crinkled up her nose.

"She's Milton's girlfriend. Lately she's been clinging to me since his mysterious disappearance sophomore year. I feel sorry for her, so sometimes I let her tag along with me. Julie really doesn't have that many friends and she's still mourning over the loss of Milton." Kim explained.

"I remember when that happened. It was on the news. Didn't you lose a couple other friends too?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, it's strange. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all disappeared that night. They were at an One Infection concert in Lafayette with Jerry's older brother. Rico was the driver since they were all underage to drive. They never came home and no one has heard anything from them. The police found Rico's car with the engine on, laying in a ditch not far from here." Kim said, emotionally distraught.

"It's a shame that they're gone." Mika frowned, "I had a crush on Jerry since Eighth grade. I was finally working up the courage to ask him on a date last year, but who knows what happened to them. It's as if they vanished without a trace."

"I regret not going with them that night." Kim replied with a teardrop in her eye, "I could've saved them if it weren't for Baywatch. You see, I was planning on going with them, but Baywatch changed their TV schedule and I really wanted to watch it instead of seeing One Infection."

"Wow, you'd rather see Hasselhoff more than Harry?!" Mika shrieked.

"No, I had a headache that night and the only tickets Eddie could afford were ones in the very back. Milton and Jerry chipped in too, but the good tickets were a hefty price. They each paid a hundred dollars." Kim answered.

**TEXT MESSAGE TO: Julie FROM: Kim SEND.**

**Yep, you're always welcome :)**

"So, has that hottie Brad text you yet?" Mika smiled, trying to cheer Kim up by changing the subject.

"Nope. I gave him my phone number Tuesday after he opened the physical science door for me." Kim replied, joyfully, "He was so hot and he had a smile on his face when I told him my number. He even dialed it into his phone book."

"It's been eight days, Kimmy. I don't think he's interested in dating you."

"You know how I hate being called that." Kim glared, playfully tapping Mika's cheek, "I need a boyfriend."

"Well, Camp Stonybrook will be full of boys to choose from. Maybe your prince will be there?" Mika said, "They all can't reject you."

The bus wheels were crackling on the thick, gravel pathway leading into the woods. Kim looked out the window just in time to see a bright, orange sign labeled: Stonybrook. Dreams really do come true. And then, she seen another bus full of boys already parked from Lafayette.

"I don't know about this, Mika. None of them look attractive."

"You never know. There might be a hottie hid in the mix somewhere, Kim." She grinned, "I might pick me out one. The bus from Dimsdale is pulling up behind us too. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna keep my eyes peeled."

The sunshine was bright and a gentle breeze was blowing when Kim and Mika finally step out of the bus. There was a lot of Seaford students and the teacher chaperoning the teens had tons of rules to enforce about not getting hurt and always following the rules.

"Okay, campers!" smiled a loud, exuberant counselor, "You have two choices today: biking through the fun woods or boating on the fun pond! Hahahaha, I'm Traci and I'll be in charge of biking and this is Stephanie. She's in charge of the boating!"

"Just leave your bags in the shed. We'll get settled after a few hours of relaxing." Stephanie announced.

"Girls, I don't know how to ride a bike or swim in deep water." Julie panicked, removing her glasses and cleaning them on her shirt sleeve.

"You're not going to die." Mika snorted, "I don't care what we do. I'm an outdoors girl."

"Well, we should head to the pond." Kim added, "That way we won't have to put up with Traci's annoying overkill, happiness. Stephanie seems cool."

"Oh, I agree." Mika laughed, "Who spiked her coffee this morning?"

"But, girls!" Julie shrieked, "Me and water is a dangerous combination. At least with biking I won't drown. Honestly, I like Traci's perkiness!"

"You can go with her if you want to, but Mika and I are going the opposite direction." Kim declared, shading her eyes from the intense sunlight overhead.

"No, I want to be with you girls!" Julie nearly cried, "I don't know anybody over there and they're mostly boys. It'd be so embarrassing if they found out that I couldn't ride a bike! I'm not using training wheels again."

"Just come with us." Kim replied reasuringly, placing her hand on Julie's shoulder, "We won't let you drown."

"Look, they have life jackets here." Mika smiled, running ahead to the small crowd of girls by the pond. She retrieved a red lifejacket off the portable rack and hurried back to Julie, "You probably won't need it. We're getting in a canoe."

Julie's face drained white as a ghost at the word canoe. She had never been in a canoe before and definitely never been out on a deep, murky pond either.

Kim and Mika walked side by side down the dirt path, the wind gently blowing their hair sideways with Julie tagging along. There were five silver canoes lined up next to the shore. Four of the five were quickly taken by the other campers.

"We have to hurry!" Kim laughed, taking off running with Mika. Meanwhile, Julie wanted to vomit at the idea of getting inside a wobbly canoe. _'Please don't make it in time.'_ Julie thought to herself. But they made it and began pushing it into the water. _'Do I really want to do this?!_' Kim was in the front and Mika was in the back to balance the canoe.

"Wait for me!" Julie hollered, scurrying to the water's edge. She nervously placed one foot in at a time and sat down in the middle, "Ahhhh! It's going to flip over! Ahhhhh!"

"Calm down." Mika laughed, "People are looking."

"I...I'm sorry!" Julie cried, hugging herself tightly.

"Everything is going to be fine." Kim smiled, turning her head sideways to look at Julie, "It's just a new experience."

"O...okay. I...I can do this." Julie breathed deeply. They paddled out into the middle of the huge pond.

"Did you guys see that?!" Kim gasped.

"No, what was it?" Mika asked.

"I saw Jerry standing over there in the trees with another guy." Kim replied in shock.

"Sweetie, he's been missing for a year." Mika said, "Your brain is playing tricks on you. We were just talking about him on the bus and you seemed very upset. I don't think it was Jerry if anyone is out there."

"I want to paddle there." Kim declared, moving the oar quickly.

"That sounds dangerous!" Julie panicked, "I happened to see a stranger in the woods for a second. Something is telling me that we shouldn't go. Besides the counselor warned us to stay on this side of the pond."

"There's no paths that way, Kim. We could get lost." Mika warned, "Let's just pretend you didn't see anyone."

"Forget paths, we have to get over there!" Kim yelled, "It was Jerry! The police found Rico's car near this place, remember?!"

"I'm not going. I really don't think you should either, Kim."

"I'll be back, Mika." Kim climbed out of the canoe and briskly walked through the thick trees and shrubs until she was completely out of sight.

"Where's she going?!" Julie panicked, "We're on the complete opposite side of the pond! It's deserted out here! We have to tell Stephanie!"

"No, Julie. You'll get Kim in trouble. She told me that she'd be right back and don't forget that she's a black belt." Mika replied, "It would take a lot to bring her down and you know it."

_'If I continue going in this general direction, I'm sure to meet them soon.'_ Kim was thinking as she hurried through the trees and brambles. _'Could that one other guy be Jerry?!_'

"You're certainly eager to meet me." Jack grinned, balancing on a large root under an oak tree. He was leaning on his right arm aganist the bark.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? :) Read/Review/Favorite/Follow!**

**-Emily**


	2. Surprise, Kim! I'm a Vampire

**AN: Lovable52, I'm sorry about my friends. It was a misunderstanding and I love you :) My penname used to be J and K Forever and I accidentally deleted Extreme Thirst last year (October 2013), so that's why you thought that. btw: You're a good writer!**

* * *

**Extreme Thirst**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Where's your buddy?" Kim smiled. 'Wow, this guy is a hottie! He's way more attractive than Brad.'

"Oh, he's out hunting as so am I." he replied, "I'm Jack." He hopped off the root effortlessly and shook her nervous, sweaty hand.

"I...I'm Kim." She smiled, "Um, how are you guys hunting while at camp? Aren't guns not allowed on campgrounds?"

"We don't use weapons." Jack said, casually, "Let's go for a walk." He was tall and tan with shiny brown hair and rippling muscles.

"Don't you think we should be heading back?" Kim asked, cautiously following him deeper into the woods, "We're not allowed to leave the counselor's sight and we're pretty far gone already."

"I'm not a camper." Jack responded, studying the emotions in her beautiful, brown eyes.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kim laughed, "You do know that you and your friend are trespassing on Stonybrook property?"

"You sound like you like criminals." Jack smirked.

"No, haha." Kim laughed more, "But you're cute."

"Is that it?" He teased playfully, punching her arm lightly.

"And you're hot and gorgeous..." Kim trailed off.

Twigs and branches were breaking under thier feet as they walked. A gray rabbit jumped in a hole nearby. Kim suddenly had the urge to touch him. "Do you mind if I touch your muscles?"

"Feel free to touch me anyway you like." Jack said, flirtatiously. She blushed, placing her hands on his bulging biceps and lightly squeezed them. "You are allowed to be a lot rougher, you know. I don't break so easily."

"Just in case we don't ever see each other again, do you want my phone number?" Kim replied, boldly.

Without saying a word, Jack slipped his phone out of his pants' pocket and dialed her number into his electronic, phone book.

"Do you usually give your number out to strangers?" He grinned.

"No...but...I like talking to you." Kim stumbled over what words to say.

"Well, I really like talking to you, too." Jack responded, seductively.

"Are you single?" Kim asked, biting her lower lip.

A green leaf floated down from the canopy and landed on the top of her blonde head. Jack picked it off and crumbled it in his hand.

"Sure am." He replied, dejectedly.

"Is it something I said?!" Kim exclaimed, releasing his arm, "I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing. I mean...I don't even know why I'm back here. You're just some guy that I don't know and don't get me wrong. I like you, but if you've got something bothering you..."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Jack answered, calmly, "It's not your fault that I'm thirsty."

"Oh, we have drinks back at the campsite." Kim smiled, tugging his arm, "Come with me. We have to go this way."

"It's not that simple." He frowned, not moving, "I can't drink that."

"I'm sorry. Do you have a medical condition?" Kim apologized, worriedly.

"Something like that." Jack responded, quietly, staring at the ground "You shouldn't be here right now."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, placing her hand on his back "Are you going to get sick?"

Jack met her gaze with his fierce, burning, hazel eyes-and just for a second-a pang of fear raced through her chest. Then a set of sharp, white fangs extended out of his mouth.

"Those cannot be real." Kim laughed, "I get it now. You're a comedian."

"Do you want me to sink them into your throat?" Jack snapped. She immediately jumped back one step.

Kim's eyes opened wide in shock. This couldn't be happening. He had to be joking or pulling a mean prank on her. She thought that soon he would stop acting this way and start laughing. But he was a real vampire on the hunt for young, beautiful girls to drain their lives' from them. The only thing to quench his thirst was Kim's sweet blood.

"You'll get your butt kicked if you touch me." Kim replied, angrily. Out of all the days she would run into a supernatural creature-something that she didn't believe in-it was today. The day she thought she spotted her missing friend Jerry. She didn't have time for this vampire.

"I want you to run." Jack squinted his eyes at her, menacingly.

"Kim Crawford does not run for anybody." She smirked, standing her ground.

"Then I'll make you run." Jack snarled, charging toward her as quick as lightning. Before she could even react, he was already within inches of her body, breathing down her neck. Kim was frozen in fear as she stared at his fangs that were level with her eyes.

Thoughts raced through her frazzled mind. 'He can't be a vampire! They don't exist! Why is he wearing fake fangs?! How does he get them to disappear and re-appear without touching them?! What does he want with me?! How was he faster than me?! He seriously couldn't want my blood! I need my blood to live!'

"You better run." Jack growled. Kim wanted to run at that moment more than anything, but she knew she couldn't possibly make it back to camp before he was going to do whatever he had planned to do to her. Her legs were wobbly and it was a long ways to go. Jack already proved to be super sonic fast. But she had to do something to survive. So, she let her instinct take over and she ran as fast as she could. But, each step that she took, Kim felt slow; slower than usual.

"Why did you let her go, man?" Jerry asked. He jumped out of a tall, pine tree and he landed next to Jack, "Why don't you finish her off already? I just drained somebody not to far from here. They didn't have time to breathe let alone know what hit them."

"I didn't let her go." Jack laughed, "I got a good whiff of her blood. She won't be able to lose me once I chase after her. I'll attack her way before she makes it back to camp. Man, you wouldn't believe it, but Kim has the sweetest blood I ever smelled."

"Wow, you're lucky. She must have O negative type; one of the rarest blood types there are in the world. That type of blood to die for." Jerry drooled.

"Thanks, man. I might share her with you." Jack replied, "Right now I've got to go stop her from getting too far away." Just like before, he ran at the speed of lightning. Within a few seconds he had tracked five miles. Stopping by a bubbling brook, he smelled the air. 'Ha, I passed her up by two miles. I got to slow down a little bit. Sometimes I forget my strength.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim had grown very tired and had to come to a halt. She was bent over, resting her hands on her knees, breathing dangerously fast. Instantly, her body snapped upright and she held to her head, trying to stop the dizziness. The green scenery was spinning around her like a merciless hurricane.

Once she regained her balance, Kim frantically looked around for a hiding place. 'Maybe he'll give up on trying to find me, if I get out of plain sight! He's not a vampire! He's just a strong, crazy person! He won't be able to find me in there!'

There was a large bush smashed under a tree just big enough for her body, so she dropped to her hands and knees and desperately began pushing and pulling the thorny branches out of her way. And then, she crawled inside it and rolled up into a tight ball.

Kim stayed very quiet. Her plan was to start running once her legs were rested and she hoped that she would be able to get away from him. After all, she hadn't see him anywhere. Finally, she felt safe_... _That was until she heard twigs snapping nearby. She held her breath.

"There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, Kim." Jack laughed, "You're just another weak human. I can smell your blood for miles." He walked right up to the very bush she was hiding in. Kim had the urge to puke as she laid there, her whole body shaking. "Why don't you come out and play, Kimberly?" He squatted down and peered into the leafy bush.

"Man, what are you doing?" Jerry asked, standing on a thin branch over top the bush, "I thought you were thirsty? Why don't you just pounce on the bush and squish her. Then you wouldn't have to bite her and suck the blood out. Her blood would be spilled on the dirt. It's less work, you know."

"Jerry, get out of here." Jack hissed, "Find your own O negative type."

"That's going to be hard!" Jerry whined, "Let me have a little of her blood."

"No, I've changed my mind." Jack replied, "You've already quenched your thirst. Kim is all mine."

"Fine, see you around, man." Jerry said, hopping from tree to tree at such intense speeds that the human eye couldn't see him.

Placing his attention back on the bush, Jack inched closer until he could see the outline of Kim's legs curled up in the shadows. He slowly reached his arm inside, letting his fingers lightly touch her arm. Then at the moment he grasped her wrist, she screamed in terror.

His velvet, soft voice broke the silence, "Don't be afraid."

She glared angrily at him, "Why shouldn't I be?"

Jack didn't say anything. With one swift pull, he had Kim out of the bush and on her knees. She punched his face with her other hand as hard as she could, but it didn't do a thing. His head didn't move at all. It was as if he was made of stone. And now her hand was red and stinging.

"You smell so good." He whispered, tilting his head to the side, moving uncomfortably close to her throat. His shiny, brown hair touched her chin sending chills down her spine. Suddenly her breathing got rapid as he straddled her against the tree trunk.

'Why is he being so soft and gentle?! Kim thought. 'It's turning me on. Wait. What am I saying?! He's going to sink his fangs into my neck and suck the life out of me! He really is a vampire! I wish that I would have listened to Julie and Mika! I wouldn't be here if I had not gone alone in the woods.'

Jack had her exactly where he wanted her; trapped in his clutches. He desired to drink every ounce of Kim's blood, but something caused him to stop before he could sink his fangs into her flesh. There was something about her that interested him. The bad thing was, he didn't know how long he could last until he would snap out of his trance, and destroy her permanently.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: Wow! Thanks for all the great responses for last chapter :) And I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited Extreme Thirst :)**

**-Emily Jane :D**


	3. Complete Isolation

**.**

* * *

**Extreme Thirst**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Jack stood up and flopped Kim over his shoulder. It happened so quickly that she didn't have time to react. Her stomach lurched as he flew through the landscape faster than a speeding bullet. He maneuvered through trees and mountains with excellent precision; not stumbling or running into objects at all.

They were no longer in California. Within five minutes, he had traveled three hundred miles, landing somewhere in the timber woods of Oregon. There he had a small cabin located near a five hundred foot cliff. This was his home for the time being. That is until the locals would notice him not aging. Then, after a few decades, he'd have to find a new home. He had built the cabin with his own two hands a hundred years ago. When he was a human, he had been in the construction business and knew his way around a brick and a cinder block quite well. He took great care of his masterpiece. He also was a black belt.

Jack placed Kim on a patch of navy blue carpet in the center of the floor. Dazed and confused, she slowly examined her surroundings. There was a wooden floor, a black table with four black chairs around it, a nice fireplace, and a wooden door behind her, leading to the bedroom. On the table, Jack had a deck of playing cards and a photo album. Sometimes other vampires visited him and they'd play poker.

"Where am I?!" Kim yelled, trying to stand up. But she fell back on her tailbone, cringing in pain. She was covered in irritating thorns from that bush. The severe pain she was feeling caused her to clench her teeth tightly together as she applied pressure to her arm. And then, in an attempt to alleviate some of the stinging, Kim tried to pull one of the thorns out of her skin. But, it was wedged in her deep. She cringed in utter agony when her fingers slipped off the nub sticking out of her skin. 'Why am I just now hurting?! These have been jammed in me since I first crawled into that useless bush!'

Jack kneeled beside her still with that burning fierceness in his eyes. Kim wanted to scream but nothing came out, except low, painful groans. He wrapped his fingers around her elbow and stared at her arm silently. Kim couldn't make herself stop trembling. He was incredibly close to her and his fangs terrified her. They were much sharper and longer up close than they were at a distance.

"No, don't touch it!" Kim yelped, trying to scoot backwards. But his strength was beyond more powerful than anything in this world. She couldn't scoot at all. When he had his astounding grip on her, she wouldn't be going anywhere. It was like her arm had been encased in cement. She literally couldn't move an inch.

He placed his index finger and thumb around the thorn and plucked it out. Kim was finally able to scream and she screamed loud; because it really did hurt. A few seconds later, the shooting pain the thorn had been causing, when it was jammed deep in her skin, was relieved.

Suddenly a thick, red stream of her blood flowed from the small injury and she felt panic envelope her at the thought of what it would encourage Jack to do once he seen it. And he definitely had seen it. He licked his lips at the sight of the blood and attacked her.

She raised her leg and kicked him in the face only to hurt her foot in the process. Jack was proving to be invincible. But, Kim was a fighter and she wasn't going down so easily. She didn't care how strong he was, she was going to fight for her life. She punched him in the face repeatedly, and thumped her boots into his rock-hard abs, but it didn't faze him. Kim continued kicking him over and over again, hopping that eventually her powerful persistence would hurt him enough to release her.

He raised his head up to face her with blood dripping on his fangs, "You know, if you keep doing that I'll have to break your leg."

"I'm not a weakling like you think I am!" Kim yelled angrily, kicking him for the tenth time.

Jack laughed, "You're lucky it only tickles me when you try to hurt me. And you are a weakling compared to me, but I do applaud you for being a strong human. Most of my victims give up quick and they're always crying, begging for me to spare their lives. Meanwhile, you're determined to fight me and act tough. I like that about you, Kim."

For a long time Kim stared at him in disbelief to what he was saying. 'He likes it when I try to defend myself? I better stop kicking him. My foot is really aching now. He seems sensible. Maybe I can persuade him to let me go? All of this physical fighting is wearing me out! Time for the emotional battle. Do vampires even have emotions?'

"Jack, I'm finally getting the chance to enjoy spending time with my friends at summer camp and you kidnapped me. Now I can't enjoy Stonybrook. I've been waiting a long time for them to re-open and I would be forever grateful to you if you please let me go back. I don't know exactly where I'm at right now, but I know you can take me back. Please consider the fact you're ruining a young girl's summer fun and her life."

"Nice speech, sweetie, but I don't care about your summer fun. I'm thirsty for blood. Why would you want me to starve?" Jack smirked, taking his hand off of her arm, "You are by far the best tasting human I've ever tasted in all my years and you're not escaping me."

"We'll see about that!" Kim shouted. Instantly, she scooted backwards and sprang up on her feet with her fists in front of her.

"It'll take time for you to lose that confidence you have, but I promise that I'll break you. I'll make you cower in fear of me." He grinned, wickedly.

"You don't know me!" Kim snarled.

"But I know me and I know what I can do." Jack snapped, casually standing up. He was about three inches taller than Kim.

"Shut up!" She yelled, covering her ears with her hands. Then that stinging sensation in her arms and legs intensified and she crumbled to the floor in misery. He bent halfway down and flung her over his back again. "Put me down, Jack! I'm warning you!" He carried her through the door, leading to his bedroom and carefully sat her on his mattress. "Get away from me!"

"Relax." Jack said calmly, grabbing her by the throat and forcing her down on his bed. Her trembling hands latched onto his wrist in attempt to allow airflow into her lungs. The attempt failed as he lightly squeezed her larynx. Teardrops were quickly forming in her chocolate, brown eyes. 'At least I'm breathing! How am I breathing?! What's he trying to do?! How in the hell am I supposed to relax?!'

Just like before, Jack hovered his fangs over her warm, racing jugular vein. He tightened his knees around her ribs so she couldn't move. His breath was hot and some of his hair brushed the side of her jaw. He was taking the time to smell her sweet blood, debating whether or not to stab her throat and devour her up within a few minutes. Then he pulled away, releasing her. Kim was frozen in fear as she laid there motionless.

Next, he flew across her body within a blink of an eye, and landed beside her. Kim had no idea what just happened. All she felt was a quick breeze blow over her and then fade away. Jack picked up her arm and pinched another thorn, tossing it away. She raised her head, adrenaline rushing through her body, and seen another bright, red stream of blood course down her skin. Her chest tightened up the moment his fangs rubbed against her flesh, drinking her blood like it was a warm, melted strawberry sundae.

Kim managed to sit up and then she began frantically punching the side of his face. Jack looked up laughing, "You must enjoy pain. I know for a fact that your bone will break very soon. Go ahead continue trying to hurt me. You won't ever succeed."

"Stop drinking my blood!" Kim shouted, hatefully. 'He must be right. My hand is aching! But, how am I supposed to defend myself?!'

"You can't defend yourself from a vampire." He said.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?!" Kim squealed.

"I can read minds." Jack smirked, "I've been reading your mind since the moment I met you back in California."

"We're not in California anymore?!" Kim panicked, "Where did you take me?! What is this place?!"

Jack didn't say another word; instead he slowly twisted her arm, exposing the sensitive, smooth inner part. There was a really big thorn sticking in it. The flesh surrounding it was a vibrant red coloring. Suddenly Kim felt a painful throbbing sensation and quickly covered the infected injury with her free hand, cringing in agony. Jack pulled her hand off of it.

"Stop! It hurts extremely badly!" She screamed, unwanted teardrops were flooding her eyes, "Just let me go already!"

"You're making it worse." Jack calmly replied, as he yanked it out. The blood began to flow, but this particular wound began stinging. Kim squeezed her eyes closed and dug the nails of her other hand into the bed sheet, trying to cope with the gut-wrenching pain. Apparently his blood-thirsty mouth was already latched onto her because; she could feel his soft hair brushing her upper arm.

After a few seconds the pain vanished and Kim quit squirming in his firm grasp. She was completely exhausted from all the fighting and panicking. It was time for her to rest, especially since the stinging had stopped. She finally realized it was useless for her to fight. Jack would always win and she didn't care anymore. His mouth was warm and soothing against her skin.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? :) I'm extremely grateful for the reviews last chapter :D Thanks so much!**

**-Emily **


	4. Stay Away From Me!

**.**

* * *

**Extreme Thirst**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

He raised his head up from her arm and wiped away the blood from his mouth. And then, Jack finally released her wrist. Immediately, Kim yanked her arm away from him and held it tight against her chest with her other hand. He watched her with intensity in his rich, hazel eyes.

"How...did you do that?!" Kim gasped, rubbing her smooth skin. She was too afraid to take her eyes off of him for a split second, so she used her sense of touch to feel her injured arm. It wasn't injured anymore. The puncture wounds were completely gone. It was as if Kim had never been stabbed by thorns.

"I healed them." Jack answered, "Now let me see your legs." He leaned forward, but Kim slapped his hand and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, "Why would you even want to help me?"

"You were suffering and I couldn't stand it." He said, casually, "When I kill people, I don't let them suffer."

That was the moment Kim broke down into a million pieces. He was going to kill her and she couldn't do anything about it. Never in her life had she cried that much and that incredibly loud. She was practically bawling her eyes out, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. And her body began trembling uncontrollably. She was absolutely terrified out of her mind.

"I knew sooner or later that you'd break down." Jack laughed, grabbing her arm and shoving her against his chest, "Quit crying."

"Please don't hurt me!" Kim begged, hysterically, "Please! I'll do anything you want, except let you drain me of my life!"

"If my intensions were to hurt you, I would've done it a long time ago, Kim." He whispered into her ear.

"W...what are you t...talking about?" Kim stuttered.

"I don't think that I want to kill you." Jack answered, gently caressing her back, "You have O negative blood type. It's a delicacy in the vampire world and if I drink all of your blood at once, your body won't be able to regenerate anymore of it. I've tasted it already and I'm craving it more than ever now. I've heard talk of this type of blood, but in all my days-being a vampire- I've never come in contact with someone with it. You're very tempting to me."

"Please, let me live." Kim said, wrapping her arms around his chest, clinging to his perfectly chiseled body, "I won't tell anyone about you."

"You're incredibly tempting." Jack grinned, licking his fangs. Then, he uncoiled his arms from around her.

"Could you put those away? I don't like looking at them." Kim snarled, struggling to get away from him. Noticing this, he let her push him away from her.

"Your confidence astounds me every time." Jack smirked, retracting his fangs; just as she had asked him to do, " What makes you think that you can talk to me that way? I could tear you limb from limb within seconds."

"Thank you." Kim replied, almost as quiet as a mouse.

"Your muscles are tense." Jack whispered into her ear, tenderly squeezing her shoulders.

"Why wouldn't they be?!" Kim shouted, moving further away from him, "My life is in danger!"

"It doesn't have to be this way." Jack replied, extending his fangs.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Kim yelled, threatening to punch him again.

"Why should I not finish you off right now?" Jack grinned, sticking his head near her neck, smelling the sweet blood coursing through her frightened veins. He let his fangs glide over her skin, lightly scratching her. She jerked out of his reach, so he grabbed her arms and yanked her backwards into his lap.

"Because I want to live!" Kim exclaimed, struggling to pull away from him, but it was useless. He was beyond too powerful for her to fight off. She was pitifully laying on her back in his lap with the iron-tight grip of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and his head was still wedged between the base of her neck and her collar bone.

Instead of sinking his razor, sharp fangs into her neck, she felt his soft lips gently kissing her. Now she was terribly confused. 'What in the world is he doing?! He's a vampire for crying out loud! He shouldn't be doing this! He should be hurting me; but even though, he isn't hurting me, it is still scaring the crap out of me. What has he planned next for me? Death?!'

He had to have an alternative agenda or bringing her to his cabin in the woods. "Ohh." Kim moaned a little bit. Embarrassed, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't want Jack to know that she was somewhat enjoying this.

"That's what all my victims want." He smiled, raising his head up and staring into her beautiful, terrified, brown eyes: "They all plead for thier lives."

"Why did you do that?" Kim asked, "You could've easily had killed me."

"What do you mean why did I do that?." He replied, softly, his face still embedded within the crook of her neck as he gently kissed her sensitive skin.

"Do you do this to all your prey?!" She demanded, harshly.

"I do enjoy playing with my prey before I destroy them." Jack smirked.

Her eyes widened...

"But I never, ever get this intimate with them." Jack added. He was looking directly at her now. Her stomach flipped upside down at the sight of his claws. 'He didn't have claws earlier!' Kim thought, 'He had normal, human fingernails just a moment ago!'

"Do you like my fangs?" Jack asked, seductively, allowing them to protrude from his mouth again. They glistened in the warm candle-light.

Kim was speechless. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and anger him. Her body began trembling faster and hot tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't want to satisfy him with her fear either. That's what he wanted...for some weird reason.

"Don't like them. I will never like them. Those fangs of yours makes me sick." Kim responded, holding back the urge to vomit.

Jack looked down at the ground and quietly laughed. Then, he looked back at her this time with his fangs tucked away in his gums; exposing his white, human teeth. Kim exhaled a deep breath; relieved to see the normal, handsome face that she fell in love with at the summer camp. Though, it was hard to love someone that proved to be so intimidating and dangerous.

"It's late." He said, nonchalantly, "You should get some sleep."

Jack lightly blew out the candle and the entire cabin quickly faded into black darkness.

"You better light that candle." Kim said through gritted teeth, "I can't see anything!"

"I don't think I have another match." Jack teased her.

"No! I...I can't see! Hurry and light the candle again." Kim panicked, straining her eyes to see, but there was nothing, except thick darkness all throughout the little cabin the woods. She hated feeling blind with a blood-thirsty vampire in the same room as her. She hated it so much that she thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

"Your mood swings are interesting." Jack chuckled, moving some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"H...how did you know that my hair fell across my face?" Kim stuttered.

"It's simple actually. I have night vision." Jack smirked, pulling her closer toward him. That freaked her out even more knowing he could see perfectly, where as she couldn't even see the outline of her own hand in front of her face.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" She yelled, somehow managing to kick him in the gut.

He lit the match and carefully let the tiny blaze burn the wick of the candle, lighting a portion of the room. And then he put the lit candle on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Is that better?" He asked with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Never do that again." Kim demanded..."How insensitive are you?!" She stood up and punched his bicep as hard as she could. "You don't even consider how I feel being in the complete dark with a murderer! Do you even know what it feels like to have a sense of helplessness?! I'm new to this! I'm a black belt for crying out loud! I have never felt helpless before. And here you are...taunting me! You had a match all along."

"Are you done with your rant?" Jack asked.

"You didn't listen to one word I said!" Kim exploded with anger.

"No, I heard every word, and for the record, I've never felt helpless in my entire life. I don't even remember being a human!" Jack yelled, standing up with his fists drawn.

Kim's facial features softened. "I'm sorry, Jack... I didn't know." Kim could sense his strong emotions, and for a moment, she felt sorry for him.

"Fine. Now go to sleep." Jack replied, hastily. He sat back down on the side of the bed.

"You're crazy if you think that I'm going to sleep here." Kim had the urge to run, but she knew it would be useless. 'Why does he want me to sleep? Vampires don't sleep! I can't do this anymore! I can tell he's getting sick of me.'

"Go ahead and lay down." Jack said, eagerly. But she refused to listen to him. Kim certainly didn't feel comfortable sleeping around him. 'What's he going to do to me if I ignore him? I'm tired, but how can I manage to get any rest here?!'

"I'm not going to ask you again." Jack snapped, his rough voice laced in bitter venom.

"Look. You are making me uncomfortable." Kim said, raising her eye-brows and slowly backing away.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, getting up for the second time. Kim was so close to the door now; she could practically feel the knob against her spine.

"I know what you are thinking and I really don't care. I'll just bring you back here." Jack smirked.

"Why are you keeping me here?!" She screamed.

"In case you haven't noticed, there's vampires in the woods whom would love to kill you within a heartbeat." Jack said.

"You mean to tell me that there are more of you outside?" Tears were forming her beautiful, brown eyes.

"Shut up." He replied, pulling her away from the door..."Just shut up. I'll keep you safe."

Her eyes were stinging with sleep deprivation. And no matter how much she wanted to keep her eyelids open they slowly closed and she fell to sleep.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well, I'm finally done editing chapter four! Whoo! I've been updating every day :) **

**I hope you all enjoyed it :D Until next time, au revoir!**

**~Emily Jane~**


	5. Newfound Emotions

**.**

* * *

**Extreme Thirst**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

After a long and rejuvenating sleep, Kim's eyelids began to slowly open. She raised her head up a little bit wondering what was so warm and soft under her? Once her eyes focused in the bright sunlight flowing through the window, Kim panicked slightly at the sight of Jack. He was staring up at the ceiling with one arm casually laying across the back of her shoulders. The moment she jerked away from him, he set his calming gaze on her.

"You're awake." He smiled.

"What were you doing?!" Kim exclaimed.

"I watched you sleep all night." Jack tenderly replied, careful not to frighten her even more. He sat up and yawned, "You looked so peaceful. I've forgotten what it's like to take a snooze. I haven't felt this comfortable in hundreds of years."

"Wait...Did you just say..." Kim trailed off.

"Yeah, I was born in 1897, but I'm forever seventeen since I was attacked in 1914." Jack said.

"I was born in 1997." Kim replied, "I...can't believe it. You're 100 years older than me."

"Come here." He said groggily, "I need to...um make sure your arm is okay."

Jack reached his strong, tan arm out to her, his fingers extended in all directions. Everything was seeming to be going well, but Kim was unsure whether or not she should trust him. She looked at her skin. All of the puncture wounds were healed and gone.

"It looks fine." Kim answered.

"Just let me take a look." Jack responded, soothingly.

Kim stared at him with her eyes wide. "I...I don't feel comfortable getting any closer to you..." She said, desperately trying to hide her festering anxiety.

"It'll just take a second, Kim." His voice began sounding more and more softer as he inched closer to her. His large, warm hand slowly wrapped around her wrist and gently pulled her into the center of the mattress. Then with his other hand, he caressed the sensitive under part of her forearm.

"Okay...It's been more than a second, Jack." Kim whispered. But he didn't say anything for a long time and he didn't release her either.

"Don't be afraid." He said.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Kim yelled out of frustration. She just wanted him to let her go, and take her home. Something in her mind kept telling her that she'd never see her friends and family ever again.

"It'll only take a second." Jack repeated. Suddenly, his terrifyingly sharp fangs appeared in his mouth.

"Please don't kill me!" Kim screamed.

"Don't fight me." Jack replied, "You'll just hurt yourself..." With the hand not holding her wrist, he softly entwined his fingers in her blonde hair and effortlessly pulled her head to the side. Her heart was pounding really fast, causing the blood in her veins to speed up in large quantities. Jack tilted his head toward her throat and inhaled a whiff of her blood. Her instinct was screaming at her to run! To get out of there! But, as much as she wanted to fight him, she couldn't anymore. He had her completely under his control.

Then, Jack looked up at her and he untangled his fingers from her hair.

"Please, don't hurt me." Kim pleaded, staring deep into his eyes. The way she said that broke his heart; an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time.

"You still think that about me?" Jack calmly answered, looking down at her trembling arm in his grasp. He delicately ran his fingertips up and down her skin.

"Ohhh." Kim couldn't help but smile; his light touch felt amazing against her flesh.

Suddenly, Jack plunged his fangs straight into her skin and she screamed in horror as pain shot up her arm. But, just as quick as the jagged, scorching pain bolted through her body, it had disappeared. Kim calmly watched him drink her blood. He had done this at least twice before and she assumed that he would remove his fangs before killing her.

Kim had the time to evaluate the sensations she were feeling. His soft lips were firmly pressed against her flesh and she felt warmth radiating off his breath. It didn't hurt no more. It actually made her feel incredibly relaxed. "Um...Jack, are you done yet?"

"It's hard for me to stop myself sometimes." He grinned, unclamping his fangs out of her arm.

"How did you do that?!" Kim gasped, "The...the...the fang marks are gone!"

"I secrete a skin healing venom from my fangs." Jack explained, "It's designed to protect me if I'm injured."

"Um...thanks." Kim said, confused, "You told me that you were just going to look at my arm, but you really just wanted to suck my blood!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jack replied, laying down on his back and resting his arms under his head, "I'm trying my best not to kill you."

"Well, you better watch where you put those fangs." Kim growled, getting off the mattress and turning the door knob halfway.

"You cannot escape me, so you might as well get your hand off my door." He said, "I have your scent embedded in my memory. I can hunt you down easily."

"What do you want with me?!" Kim hollered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack grinned, flashing over the bed within a split second and pushing her into the wall, "I want your sweet blood."

"Please don't do it again." Kim pouted. He placed his mouth inches away from her throat.

"I promise that I won't do that again." Jack replied, "It hurts me to see you like this." He raised his head up, and gently pulled her into a reassuring hug. Kim thought it was strange how she suddenly wanted to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his cotton-soft shirt.

He leaned closer to her, and slowly kissed her behind her ear.

"Jack!" Kim laughed, "That feels funny!" He enjoyed watching her laugh. She had a beautiful smile that he didn't get to see that much. Kim hadn't really smiled since they were in the woods yesterday. When he first laid eyes on her, immediately Jack had felt attracted to her.

* * *

Jerry decided to visit Jack today. Like usual, he opened the front door without knocking.

"Yo, Jack!" He yelled, "Are ya home? You wouldn't believe what I did this morning! I ate a frog." Jack quickly stood up, gently placing Kim on her feet.

"That sounds like Jerry!" Kim beamed with joy, "I thought he was dead!"

"You know Jerry?" Jack asked, confused.

"He was a friend of mine back in Seaford. I cant believe it's really him! He's been missing for a year now!"

"Well, he's not the same guy you know. You need to stay in here, and don't come out until he's gone." Jack whispered.

"No, I have to talk to him. I want to know happened to him, Milton, and Eddie." Kim whined, "He'll remember me!"

"It's too dangerous, Kim! Don't make have to lock you in the closet." Jack warned her, sternly.

Kim reluctantly plopped her behind back on the plush mattress and she crossed her arms over her chest. Satisfied with her obedience, Jack closed the bedroom door and he walked into the front room to greet Jerry.

"Man, that's gross. You can't eat that kind of stuff now that you're a vampire." Jack laughed, "Do you not remember the time you ate that corndog?"

"Yeah, I puked all night." Jerry replied, sadly, "It's not fair being a vampire! The only thing I can keep down is blood." He took a seat at the black table in the corner of the room and fiddled with Jack's old photo-album.

"You'll get used to it." Jack reassured him, taking a seat across from him, "You're still new to this kind of lifestyle."

"Why do you keep this thing, man?" Jerry asked, flipping through the brown, faded pages of his album, "Your family is long gone."

"Give that to me." Jack growled, snatching it away from him, "It's my human memories. I've forgotten most of them since I was transformed."

"Man, I'm sorry." Jerry responded, sincerely, "I...uh...I still have my memories..."

"It's alright, Jer." Jack said, "I...shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No worries." Jerry smiled, leaning back in his chair. "How did that O negative blonde, beauty taste yesterday? There's probably no leftovers, are there?"

"You know, great... O negative is amazing." Jack paused, uncomfortably. He didn't want Jerry to find out that he hadn't killed Kim.

Feeling left out and overly anxious, Kim disobeyed Jack. She casually walked into the front room, heading straight for Jerry. He had been her good friend back in Seaford and she wanted to find out what happened that night he disappeared with Milton and Eddie.

Suddenly, Jerry's eyes lit up and he flashed across the room, grabbing her tightly by the throat.

"Jerry, stop!" Jack shouted, as he followed his friend, "Don't hurt her!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: Okay! Mr. or Mrs. impatient guest named "guest" :) I have been updating every day so far.**

**Anyway, what do you guys think? Kim might be in some real danger with Jerry... AND kick relationship is slowly forming! **

**-Emily :)**


	6. Will You Be Mine Forever?

**.**

* * *

**Extreme Thirst**

**Chapter Six **

* * *

Jerry nearly got his fangs sunk deep into Kim's throat when Jack punched him right in the nose. Now a normal human punch wouldn't have stopped Jerry, but being an experienced vampire, Jack's fist knocked Jerry off his feet. And when he fell, Jerry still had his hand strangling Kim, causing her to fall flat on her back in front of him. That's when Jack quickly grabbed Jerry's wrist with one hand, and pried his fingers from her throat with his other hand.

Kim gasped for oxygen and she immediately stood up on her feet, not waiting for Jack to give her a hand.

"Yo?! Why did you do that?" Jerry whined, while on the floor.

"Don't hurt her." Jack warned, "And don't even think about drinking her blood."

"What'd I do wrong?" Jerry asked, confused.

"You idiot, Jerry!" Kim shouted, "The first thing you want to do when you see me is kill me?!"

"Who are you?" He finally managed to stand up.

"You don't remember me? I was your friend since kindergarten!" Kim exclaimed with a hint of sadness in her voice, because he didn't remember her.

"Never seen you before in my life, blondie." Jerry smirked, "But you sure smell good enough to eat." He took one long stride closer to her.

"Jerry, no!" Jack yelled, quickly stepping in front of Kim, protectively.

"Jack, I don't need you to shield me. Jerry is my friend and I know he remembers me somewhere deep inside his pea-sized brain." Kim huffed.

"Don't argue with me!" Jack growled, "Just stay behind me."

"Hey! My brain isn't pea-sized." Jerry replied, "It's more of a walnut size. Wait a minute..." He stared at Kim for a few seconds. "I think I do remember a blonde chick in my past. She was incredibly hot and she was a real firecracker. Is she you?"

"I don't know? You had a lot of 'blonde chicks' you liked freshman year of high school!" Kim said, harshly. And then, tears filled up in her pretty, brown eyes from her memories of mourning over Jerry, Milton, and Eddie's disappearances. "What happened to you guys? You...never made it back home. Where's your brother?" Kim spoke softly, her voice laced in sorrow.

"Oh, you're talking about my last night as a human. That's it! I remember you!... Kim!" Jerry smiled, "Oh my gosh, how could I ever forget you?"

"I want to know what happened?" Kim demanded.

Suddenly Jerry looked really sad and she actually regretted asking him.

"Something big dashed in front of my brother's car and he swerved to miss it. We landed in a ditch that night. Rico and Milton were knocked out and Eddie and I were bleeding from our heads. Then this strange man attacked us... Later I woke up in the woods and I had superpowers. We all had superpowers, except for my brother. Rico was missing. Jack found us by accident and took us in under his wing. Milton, Eddie, and I are still new vampires and we don't know much yet."

"I'm so sorry." Kim cried, "I should've went with you guys to that concert."

"You couldn't have saved us." Jerry stared at the ground, "That strange man was a vampire and who knows what he would've done to you. I'm happy that you didn't go with us, or you wouldn't be alive today."

"Where's Milton and Eddie?" She asked.

"Somewhere doing something. We don't keep tabs on each other, but every once in a while we like to meet up here and chill. They've become incredibly close over the whole vampire incident. And I'm very close to Jack now. He's my best friend."

"Thanks, man." Jack said, "I'm sorry that I had to punch you."

"No worries. I'm glad you stopped me." Jerry smiled, "I was going to kill Kim and not even realize it."

"You were right, Jack." Kim apologized, "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you."

He hugged her and whispered, "We'll talk about it later."

"Well, Kim it was great seeing you again." Jerry said, "But I got to go hunting now."

"Can I give you a hug?" Kim asked, "I've really missed you." She opened her arms toward Jerry.

"I'm sorry, Kim." Jerry frowned, "You're blood is too strong smelling. If I hug you I might snap and kill you." It tore him to pieces seeing Kim sad. "But in a few decades, I can learn to control myself and maybe then I can hug you." Jerry added, reassuringly, "I miss you too. Ha-ha, I remembered when you beat Frank up in math class for trying to give Milton a wedgie."

Kim smiled, "I'll never forget you, Jerry." And then, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"You're so stupid, Kim!" Jack shouted, "I can't believe you wouldn't listen to me! I know what I'm talking about! I know what Jerry is capable of!"

"Jack! I said that I was sorry!" Kim yelled, "I understand now, geez!"

"That's it! You're never going to defy me ever again." He replied, angrily. He grabbed Kim by the wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Kim yelled, "Jack, I...I'll always listen you from now on!" He shoved her against the wall; careful not to break her bones. Then, he pressed his body firmly against her with his fangs showing. Kim thought he was going to kill her, but Jack stopped within inches of her throat.

He did something that surprised her. He picked her up by the shoulders and hugged her, tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Jack squeezed his eyes shut while holding her close to him, "I didn't think that I could stop Jerry from killing you, but I was going to fight trying to save you." He was so scared to lose her. He'd blame himself if she had died. Jack has lost so much.

After hearing Jack say those heartfelt words, the rhythm of Kim's heart calmed down. No guy had ever spoke that way to her before and it made her feel special inside. It made her feel loved.

"Jack..." Kim paused, "Why did you do that...? You came close to biting me."

"I'm going crazy not drinking your blood and I was angry at you." He replied,"...I-I almost couldn't stop myself for a moment."

"I don't like it when you do that." Kim sniffled, while holding back tears.

"I know, Kim. I couldn't help it...When I get angry, it's especially difficult for me to control myself."

"I...I liked you when I met you in the woods yesterday, well, before you scared the crap out of me... I can barely believe that I'm saying this about a vampire that terrified me so much, but nothing can make me think that you're entirely bad. Thank you for saving me. I...I deserved to be frightened." Kim confessed.

"I like you, too." Jack replied; he unwrapped his arms from around her and he looked sincerely into her eyes, "And I promised you that I wouldn't harm you. I shouldn't have done that, though. I was scared and I was mad when you came out of hiding. I thought that I was going to lose you. And don't you ever say that you deserved it, because you didn't."

Kim looked deep into his eyes. "I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say, Jack. I really like you... I've never had a boyfriend before and I'm not sure if I'm doing this right..."

"I'd love that." He answered, "...but being my girlfriend would be too dangerous. My friends are pretty much cannibals, if you take away their fangs and their supernatural abilities."

"Then why did you bring me here? Why haven't you killed me,yet?" Kim asked, tears in her eyes.

"The very second that I met you I...I fell in love with you." Jack replied, solemnly, "I...thought that I could keep you here with me forever and I could drink small amounts of your blood so you wouldn't die."

"Please, don't do that." She reminded him how much it hurt her.

"I know and I'm sorry for causing you pain." Jack spoke softly and then, he yelled, staring at the ground, "I'm so selfish!"

"No, you're not. Jack, you're a vampire. I completely understand how you feel about craving blood. It's like when I see a chocolate bar. It drives me nuts until I can get my hands on some chocolate." Kim reassured him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He lifted his head.

"Kim, you make me laugh." Jack chuckled, "I really love you." Then there was a short silence between them.

"I like it when you skin touches mine." Kim broke the silence with her sweet, velvet-like voice. Jack leaned toward her, and gently kissed her lips. In return, Kim smashed her body up against his chest, and deepened the kiss.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. The Brutal Attack

.

* * *

**Extreme Thirst**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Kim, I know where this is leading and I don't want to take your innocence away." Jack said.

"How did you know that I was a virgin?" Kim asked, quietly.

"Your blood is extra sweet." He replied with a smirk forming on his face.

"I thought that was because I'm O negative blood type?" She asked.

"That is true, but it makes you even sweeter being so pure." Jack cradled her chin in his hand as he spoke. Kim smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

"Jack...do you mind telling me what happened to you one-hundred years ago?" They sat down at the black table in the living room.

"I don't mind at all, darling...It was a cold, wintry day and I was playing in the snow with my little sisters. I had three of them, but I...I can't remember their names. A vampire just so happen to be in the area at the time and he grabbed one of my sisters. I begged him to take me instead, so he let her go and grabbed me. He was going to kill me, but lucky for me, I had just eaten a garlic sandwich and my blood tasted bitter..."

Kim was listening intently to Jack's voice.

"...He sunk his fangs into my throat and then puked. I had been infected and my fate was written in stone. I was about to become a vampire too. If you're neck gets punctured, the poison manifests inside you until it changes you permanently." Jack explained, "Over the years my memories have faded and the only thing that I have left of my past is my photo album. We didn't have cameras back then, but these paintings are extremely close to the real thing. They're all dead now and sometimes I feel like I should be dead with them."

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I have vampire friends to make me happy and I like to go out in public and pretend to be human."

"Do I make you happy?" Kim raised her eyebrows with slight uncertainty.

"Yes, Kim. You make me the happiest." Jack grinned, holding her hand from across the table, "I've fallen in love many times before just to run away from my problems, and the sad part is...I have to broken so many human girls' hearts when I leave them because, things get too dangerous. It's best they never know what I was. You know, never once in all my years have I met a female vampire. Then, I wouldn't be afraid of hurting her because, she'd be equally powerful as me."

"I'm willing to become a vampire." Kim replied, "We can be together forever then."

"I won't allow you to throw away your life like that. I didn't get to watch little sisters grow into women, get married, and have children. I wasn't able to see my parents ever again. I can't have children. I don't eat garlic anymore. I have to kill to survive...It's an incredibly difficult lifestyle." Jack said.

"That does sound...horrible." Kim whispered, "You have to look on the bright side of life. You get to live forever and you're really fast."

"I would trade it all away for a normal life if I had the chance." Jack answered, quietly. He let go of her hand and rubbed his fingers through his luscious, dark hair.

"Well, I might as well keep my mouth shut." Kim replied, dejectedly, "I'm only making matters worse."

"No, darling. I love how optimistic you are. It's a good trait to have." He smiled, "I'm going to take you home, so you can have the life I didn't have."

"Jack, as much as I want to go home, I really don't want to leave right now..."

"I know it's hard, but the sooner you leave, the quicker your feelings for me will vanish." Jack said, standing up.

"You don't love me anymore?" Kim pouted, looking up at him while she was seated.

"I will always love you." Jack replied, softly. He hugged her tight against his body.

* * *

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walked inside the cabin and Kim's eyes lit up with joy to see them.

"Hey guys. Kim tells me that you guys were good friends in school." Jack said. There was an awkward silence...

"You should've went with us to that concert, Kim." Milton laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked. She got up out of the chair and stood next to Jack.

Jack placed her behind his back and extended his finger nails into sharp, jagged claws. This time, Kim didn't rebel against him; she remained still where he had placed her. She could feel her heartbeat increase with anxiety. Meanwhile, Jack had a sense that something bad was going to happen. It looked like Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were ganging up together. They had their fangs visible too.

"Jack, we're not going to hurt her, man." Jerry smirked, "They wanted to see her."

"Well, you see her now. Put your fangs away." Jack replied, firmly.

"Okay. Okay, don't flip out over it." Eddie said, "Hey, Kim I haven't seen you in a year. How's school?"

Feeling a little less scared, Kim slowly walked halfway out from behind Jack to face her old friends, but Jack placed his arm around her waist and kept her near him. The atmosphere in the cabin was thick with tension and she could definitely feel it.

"What's going on? Can we all just take the time to calm down?" Kim asked, nicely. She cautiously placed one shaky hand on Jack's waist.

Suddenly, all three of them flashed across the room, right behind Jack, and charged toward Kim. But, he immediately jumped in front of her with his fists up ready to fight. He successfully punched Eddie and Jerry in the face, knocking them backwards, but sneaky Milton had a plan up his sleeve. He crawled under Jack's legs while he was busy fighting the others, and grabbed Kim by the arm. Milton yanked her roughly down to the ground. She smacked her head hard against the wooden floorboards.

He plunged his fangs deep into Kim's throat and began drinking her blood quickly. Jack turned around-at the speed of light-and he thumped Milton in the kidney; causing the ginger-haired boy to unlatch his teeth from Kim. Then, he rolled up into a ball in pain.

"Get out of my house! I never want to see you guys again!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, I'm sorry!" Milton cried on the floor, "But her blood is O negative! I just wanted to try it!"

"I don't care! Get out of my face! All three of you!" Jack yelled.

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie flew out of there like their lives' depended on it and it did. When they were gone, Jack kneeled beside Kim. Her eyes were closed and blood was flowing out of her throat, making a red puddle next to her head.

"Kim, are you okay?! Say something!" Jack panicked, but she was unconscious.

He picked her up in his arms and stopped the blood flow by coating her raw flesh with his skin-healing venom. He sat down in the black chair beside the table, holding Kim close to his body. A set of shiny, white fangs extended out of her gums and her fingernails were long and sharp just like his were.

"Kim can you hear me, darling?" Jack whispered.

She didn't move. He could feel her pulse slowing down and for the first time in one hundred years, tears sprinkled from his eyes. There was a chance she would die because, Milton's teeth had dug so deep into her throat and were ripped out of her.

"Please, wake up and say something." Jack's sorrow-consumed voice began trembling. He didn't want this to be true. It couldn't be true!

Kim remained lifeless in his arms.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: Another chapter complete! :) I hope you liked it! Can you believe that just happened?!**

**-Emily Jane**


	8. Is Kim Going to be Okay?

.

* * *

**Extreme Thirst**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Jack continued staring at Kim in his arms. She looked so peaceful with her eyes shut and her chest slowly moving up and down as she breathed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her fangs and claws. It didn't make sense to him. She had transformed into a vampire, but she was dying. He wanted to do something, anything to save her, but there was nothing to do except wait and hope.

There was a knock at the door.

"You guys better get out of here!" Jack shouted, menacingly, "I don't care if you guys are immortal! I'll find a way to destroy you."

On the other side of the door Jerry took a step back. He had been the only one, from of the group that had just attacked Kim, brave enough to knock the door. Milton shuffled his feet in the leaves, nervously. He regretted biting her. Kim was his friend and he just hurt her.

"What's wrong with me?" Milton frowned, "I didn't want to hurt her. I just wanted to taste her blood. Something came over me and I couldn't stop drinking it. I...I slammed her head against the floor and knocked her out." Milton started crying.

"Man, stop it!" Jerry yelled, "Kim's going to be okay! Back in school she was a fighter and I know she'll be alright."

"Guys, I'm thirsty. This sounds bad, but I don't think she'll be okay. Let's just go drink the rest of her blood. It smelled so good. I can't imagine what it would taste like. It'd be amazing." Eddie said.

"How could you say that about Kim?!" Jerry screeched.

"I'm sorry. Kim is delicacy and I can't control myself." Eddie replied, shamefully, "She's going to die anyway so we might as well don't waste her blood."

"She might live, though." Milton said, "Then, she'd be a vampire too."

"Do you really want Kim to be that powerful? She was already powerful as a human. She's going to be mad that we ruined her life." Eddie answered.

"What do you mean we?" Jerry asked, "I didn't hurt her. Milton you're the one who bit her."

"We all contributed to Kim's suffering." Milton snapped.

"What suffering?" Eddie growled, "She was unconscious when you ripped open her throat."

"Who knows?! She might be suffering right now!" Jerry raised his voice.

"I...I just want to apologize to Jack. He seems to like her." Milton confessed.

"You are crazy, man." Jerry replied, "Did you hear Jack?! He's filled with rage."

"He has every right to be mad at me." Milton frowned, "I hate myself for what I did."

* * *

The door opened and Jack walked outside. Jerry and Eddie both jump back quickly.

He closed the door and leaned against the door frame. "Before you guys say anything, don't hate yourselves. You cant help what you did. I was inexperienced at one time and I did lot of damage."

"So, you are not mad at us" Eddie asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm so angry I could punch all of you in the face!" He roared.

"Is...Kim okay?" Milton asked, tears falling from his sad, blue eyes. His scrawny arms were shaking as he had his hands clasped together against his chest.

"I really don't know... She's breathing, but she won't wake up. I laid her on my bed." Jack replied after exhaling a deep breath.

"Jack, don't get mad, but um...if Kim dies, can we feed on her blood?" Eddie asked, hiding behind Jerry.

"No." Jack responded, angrily. He turned around and walked back into the cabin. He had to go inside or he would have snapped and hurt them.

"Can we see her?" Jerry asked.

"No." Jack shut the door and locked it.

Milton dropped to his knees in the mushy dirt and sobbed into his hands. Eddie moved closer to Milton and rubbed his back as he lay bent over crying.

"Guys, Kim's going to live." Jerry declared, "I refuse to believe anything else."

"What are you going to do when Jack tells us she died?!" Milton snarled, glaring at Jerry, "Are you still going to believe she's going to wake up?!"

* * *

Jack sat on the bed next to Kim and placed his fingers on her wrist. Her pulse was becoming more weak. He carefully sat her hand on the sheets and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Her body was cold. Then, Jack felt his tears trail down his face. She hadn't eaten since he had kidnapped her and he wondered if food would help her. But, she looked like a vampire, so he didn't know if he should give her a hamburger, or some blood.

He decided to go back outside, hoping the guys were still out there. They were.

"Jerry, go buy me a chocolate bar." Jack demanded, handing Jerry a few dollars.

"What for?" Jerry asked.

"It doesn't matter what for. Just go do it." Jack snarled.

"Why do I have to do it?" Jerry whined, "You know that we can't eat human food."

"You're the one who told Eddie and Milton about Kim's special blood and caused this whole problem." Jack hissed.

"Okay, man. But I don't know how a chocolate bar is going to solve anything." Jerry replied. It literally took him five minutes to buy the candy in the next town over and fly back to the cabin in the woods. He knocked on the door and Jack opened it.

"Thanks." Jack said, earnestly. He pulled the bar out of Jerry's hand and lightly shut the door.

"Wait, man! Can we come watch?" Jerry pleaded.

"No!" Jack yelled through the door.

"Why not?" Milton cried, "I feel horrible about this."

"I don't trust any of you." Jack yelled as he unwrapped the chocolate, and waved it in front of Kim's face.

"Come on, Kim, wake up! You told me that you craved chocolate." Jack declared, "Oh, this seems stupid, but, I guess, it's worth a try."

Kim didn't respond to him, so he shoved the chocolate under her nose.

"Oops, sorry." Jack said, reaching for his blanket and wiping her nose. He accidentally got some crumbs on her nostril. Suddenly, her beautiful brown eyes shot open and she bolted up in the bed so quickly that it startled Jack.

"Give that to me!" Kim hollered, grabbing the chocolate out of his hands and devouring it in one bite. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. Then he glanced down at his hand. It was stinging. Kim's vampire claws had scratched his skin.

"Sweetie, do you know who I am?" Jack asked.

"Jack, why would you ask me such a ridiculous question?" Kim replied, irritably, "I'm so thirsty!"

The human food she had just consumed bubbled up in her new, immortal stomach and she puked all over the bed.

"You can't eat that kind of stuff no more." Jack said, concerned.

"What happened to my fingernails?!" Kim squealed, this time in horror. She stared at her hands in anger. She curled her fingers and uncurled them.

"Do you remember what happened earlier?" Jack spoke, softly.

"No?... Wait a minute... I remember Milton biting my neck! I was hiding behind you when Jerry and Eddie and Milton tried to kill me!" Kim panicked. Then, tears poured out of her eyes. "I'm a...vampire?!"

"That's the way it looks right now." Jack answered, "I'm so sorry...I'll help you, Kim."

"I'm going to kill Milton." She snarled, "Where is he?!"

"Technically, you can't kill him. He's immortal just like we are. And he is extremely sorry for doing it." Jack explained, "You have to understand that he's inexperienced. He couldn't control himself."

"No...No...No! This has to be some sick dream I'm having!" Kim shouted, "I'm probably asleep right now on the top bunk bed at Camp Stonybrook! Mika is sleeping on the bottom bunk and soon it'll be morning and I'll wake up!"

"Kim, you're...not dreaming. If you were dreaming then you wouldn't know who I am. We would've never met. This is real. But, I'm going to help you."

"I want to see my family." Kim huffed.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go back home now. This is your first day not being human. Once you smell blood, you'll snap like Milton did and you'll kill your family and friends."

"Jack. This is craziness." Kim frowned.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**-Emily Jane.**


	9. Please, Don't Give Up!

.

* * *

**Extreme Thirst**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"I know there is nothing that I can say to make you feel better because, I know what it feels like to lose everything, but we will conquer this together. I'll remain by your side for life and we'll survive somehow. It's possible. I made it this far by myself and now I have Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and most importantly, I have you, Kim." Jack said, kindly. He held her hands against his heart.

With tears in her eyes, Kim replied, "Thank you. You give me strengh." She gave Jack's hand a little squeeze and then she said, "My throat hurts. It's burning deep inside."

"You need blood." Jack answered. He lightly pushed some of her blonde hair out of the front of her eye and kissed her forehead, "Let's go hunting." Kim stood up while holding his warm hand.

"I...I don't know if I can make myself drink blood. It doesn't sound appetizing." She frowned, nervously, "What am I going to do?" Jack walked extremely close up to her and gazed into her mesmerizing, brown eyes. His fangs were showing again, but this time, his fangs were sexy to her; not scary no more.

"Try not to think about it. Once you smell the blood, you're body will crave it and cause you to kill." He whispered, tilting his head to the side and lightly letting his soft lips kiss her neck. She smiled at the sensation of his fangs gliding over her flesh.

"Okay." Kim replied, barely audible. At the same time, they leaned thier foreheads together.

"Can I come inside yet?!" Jerry yelled from outside the front door.

"Oooow, I'm going to rip his throat open." Kim growled, extending her claws, viciously.

"Don't hurt him too bad." Jack chuckled.

Kim practically flew into the main room and flung the door back just in time to see a scared-to-death Jerry staring at her. He was surprised to see her up and healthy, despite believing that she would survive in the first place. And Kim didn't look happy at all. She was heaving with madness.

"You're a vampire too?" Jerry frowned, "Now I can't get to taste your O negative blood."

She was trying not to hurt him because she was afraid of killing him, but Kim's rage multiplied by ten thousand percent at the comment he had made. She instantly jumped in front of him and swiped her claws across his throat, cutting him open. Jerry fell backwards on the dirt screaming high-pitched. He had a high-pitched voice sometimes, but only when he was in shock.

"Why won't he bleed?!" Kim growled, taking another swipe at his aching throat. Jack jumped behind her and pulled her off of Jerry.

"Vampires don't have blood." Jack said, "He's already in a lot of pain now. You've punished him enough."

"Then how in the heck do you have body heat, Jack?!" Kim shouted, struggling in his grip, "And why are you still stronger than me?!"

"My whole life as a vampire has been cold until I met you." He replied. Kim stopped fighting him and her heart melted.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Kim smiled.

Jack released Kim and she turned around and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. Meanwhile, Jerry was still on the ground crying in agony.

"Now I feel bad for him." Kim sighed, heavily, "How do you make that skin healing venom work?"

"It takes months to master it." Jack replied, "Hey, are one of you two going to help him?"

"Gross. I'm not putting my lips on another guy's neck." Eddie gagged. And Milton didn't say anything, but you could definitely see the disgust on his face.

"What if it were you hurting and the only one to save you would be a guy?" Jack asked. He kneeled beside Jerry and placed his mouth on his throat. He was healing his skin wound. Jerry sat up breathing heavy after Jack unlatched his fangs from him.

"Man, thank you!" Jerry cried, wrapping his shaky arms around Jack's neck, "I've never been in so much pain before!"

"You're alright now." Jack answered, gently.

"Some friends you are!" Kim raised her voice, "I'd help him if I could!" She was so angry at Eddie for his insensitive comment that she pounced on him and ripped his throat open. Eddie started screaming in pain, holding to his neck. Tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"Are you going to help him, Milton? Or am I going to have to hurt you too?" Kim snarled.

"No! No! Please don't hurt me!" Milton panicked, "I'm sorry that I tried to drink you dry! I regret it so much, Kim!" He was practically on his hands and knees begging her to spare him. Kim loved striking fear in Milton and the others. It was sweet revenge for her. She wanted to make them pay for scaring her and nearly killing her, but she had finally calmed down after seeing him so terrified. She didn't want to be a monster.

"Okay, but only because you look so pitiful." Kim replied.

"Please! Someone help me!" Eddie sobbed, squirming around in the dirt. Milton placed his fangs on Eddie's throat.

"What's wrong with me?! Milton asked, frantically, "I can't seem to activate the venom."

"You have to remain calm in order to do it right." Jack replied, walking over to Milton's side.

"I...I can't seem to do that. My nerves are all in a frazzle." Milton stuttered, staring down at his shaky, bony hands. Jack bent down and released the venom through his fangs into Eddie's cut and it healed within seconds. Eddie finally felt the gut-wrenching pain disappear.

"Thanks!" Eddie exhaled, deeply, "Oh my gosh! That was horrible."

"No problem." Jack answered, standing up and helping Eddie up.

"Guys, I need blood like now!" Kim yelled, "It's starting to really, REALLY hurt!"

"Okay. Stay here." Jack said. He ran so fast that it looked like he had vanished into thin air.

"Wait! Don't leave us alone with her." Jerry screamed, frantically.

"What's the matter, Jer?" Kim smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and circling him slowly, "You don't think that I'd hurt you again?" He jumped behind Milton, staring at Kim in terror. Milton's legs started wobbling and Eddie was so scared that he was frozen by the pine tree.

Kim casually walked closer to them, waving her claws around.

"We shouldn't have attacked you." Jerry pouted, pitifully, "We're really sorry, Kim. We didn't want to harm you. Really!"

"Zip it, Martinez." Kim snarled, "What's done is done. I'm a vampire forever now."

"Do you hate us now?" Milton asked. He sounded so sad :(

"No." Kim replied, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I've been really mean to you guys. You're still my friends."

* * *

"I don't know how you're going to cope with this, being your first time, but I left the girl behind the tree over there." Jack said, softly.

Kim's breathing stopped suddenly when she heard him say girl. There was lots of girls at camp Stonybrook. Girls that she had rode the bus with from school. Girls that didn't deserve to die. Girls that were going to be reported missing and placed all over the news. She felt like she was suffocating. Then Mika and Julie crossed her mind.

"Please tell me you didn't kill my best friend?!" Kim cried.

"I don't know... She was a brunette." Jack hesitated, feeling remorseful.

"Mika is a brunette!" Kim sunk to the dirt on her hands and knees, "I can't do this."

"I'm very sorry if I killed this Mika girl, but you need to drink some blood before you die." Jack replied, placing his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"I don't care if I die." Kim said, emotionlessly. Her tears had stopped and she didn't want to live no more.

"Please don't do this." Jerry begged, "Kim, we love you. Don't let this random girl die for nothing."

"It's too late. The poor thing has already died for nothing." Kim replied, quietly. Her eyes looked blank as she stared into space.

Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all became motionless and very quiet. They had never once felt sorry for their victims before. To them, killing innocent lives was for survival and that is true, but it's also horrible. Their craving for fresh blood had overcome their senses, turning them inhumane. They couldn't understand how Kim still possessed her sympathy. Out of all of them, she should have been the most brutal since she had just transformed into a vampire today. Now they were slowly gaining back their emotions after witnessing Kim's compassion.

"Kim, we didn't choose to be like this." Jerry said, swallowing back tears, "But I don't see no way out of it."

"Well, there is one way." Milton added, hanging his head over in shame, "We just die."

"Are you guys crazy?!" Eddie asked, dramatically, "I enjoy living and I'm not going to stop drinking blood! For a vampire, death is slow and painful!"

"We could try animal blood." Kim suggested.

"That stuff tastes bitter." Eddie complained. He twisted his face into a disgusted expression. None of the vampires ate animal blood; they absolutely couldn't stand the taste. It made them want to puke, but it would have been a better alternative. Humans weren't meant to be discarded so easily. Human life is a precious gift.

Jack placed his arm around Kim's shoulders, "How do you handle being thirsty so well?" Jack asked.

"It's...killing me." Kim looked up at him with watery, pain-filled eyes.

"Please go quench your thirst." Milton pleaded, "I don't like seeing you suffer."

"But...What if that girl is...Mika?" Kim replied. The teardrops streamed down her cheeks.

"You never know until you go look." Jerry said, cautiously not to upset Kim. He stepped a few inches back from her and positioned himself next to Milton.

"Okay." Kim responded, her voice cracking under the pressure. She was dreading the fact she had to do this, but she had to know if this girl was Mika and her thirst was literally killing her...

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? Is that girl behind the tree Mika, or just some random girl?!**

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I had to change the chapter so that it wouldn't be the end of the story. I'm thinking of new ideas and writing them down later today and I will have chapter ten posted either tomorrow or the next day after tomorrow. Thanks for the love & support!**

**-Emily Jane :)**


	10. Will This Last Forever!

**AN: TEDOG receives credit for giving me the idea (of introducing Rudy with a possible cure) for this chapter. I want to let everyone know that TEDOG has started a Kickin' It fanfic, if anyone is interested. It's called Fight at the Museum. Check it out :)**

**-Emily Jane :)**

* * *

**Extreme Thirst**

**Chapter Ten **

* * *

Kim struggled to get up on her feet. Her body felt so heavy and numb; scary thoughts racing through her mind. Thoughts of that girl behind the tree could be Mika. She swallowed back painful tears and walked slowly.

The guys didn't move. They were extremely quiet, standing incredibly still. The atmosphere was thick with tension. So dangerously thick that none of them could seem to breathe. They waited until Kim eventually made her way around the back side of the tree before they made a single movement.

She screamed, "NOOOO!" And fell to her knees again. It was Mika.

Jack's heart felt like it had fallen out of his chest at the sound of the unimaginable sorrow in Kim's cries. He hurried over to her side.

"I can save her, if there is any life left in her." He whispered into Kim's ear.

"Please, Jack! You're the only one who can save her!" Kim sobbed loudly. With that said, he quickly bit Mika's neck, hoping that she would survive.

"Why isn't she waking up?!" Kim screamed in horror.

"I did all that I could." Jack replied. He held Kim in his arms.

"She can't DIE!" Kim sobbed into his chest.

Instantly, Mika's eyes shot open and she jumped up on her feet with a new set of long fangs in her mouth. Mika looked around the woods, frantically, smelling the air for blood. She was incredibly thirsty; so thirsty that she didn't recognize Kim. All she wanted was blood.

"Is she okay?" Jerry asked, nervously staring at Mika.

"She's scaring me, guys." Milton shivered, hiding behind Eddie.

"Mika! It's me." Kim smiled. She let go of Jack and crawled toward her friend.

"I need blood." Mika hissed. Quickly, she turned her attention to the southwestern part of the woods. Camp Stonybrook was in that direction.

"We can't let her get us caught!" Eddie yelled at Jack, "If she kills someone in broad daylight in front of everyone, the police will be involved!"

"You're right." Jack replied, jumping behind Mika and twisting her arms behind her back.

"Let me go!" Mika shouted, angrily, "Or you'll wish you had!" In the blink of an eye, Jack had her inside the cabin and tied down to the bed.

"I'll get you some blood, but you have to wait here." Jack replied. He closed the door and met Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton outside. "Okay, follow me. I know where this one lady lives alone here in the woods."

"I'm going to stay here with Mika." Kim volunteered.

"Okay, but whatever you do, don't untie her until we get back." Jack warned her, "This is serious."

"I understand." Kim nodded. Jack grasped her face in his hands and kissed her lips hard and passionately for a second before leaving. Kim blushed and then, ventured into the cabin.

* * *

"I NEED BLOOD!" Mika screamed at the top of her lungs, squirming around on the bed. "YOU UNTIE ME NOW!"

"Mika, don't you remember me? I'm Kim."

"BLOOOOD!" Mika screamed. Kim quickly covered her ears not because her voice was ear-splittingly loud, but because it hurt Kim so much to hear her best friend in such horrible pain.

"Please, be patient. The guys are really fast. They'll be back soon." Kim said.

"Kim, what's happening to me?! Where am I?"

"Wait, you remember me?"

"Of course I do! You're my best friend, Kim. I don't understand what's happening to me. Where have you been?" Mika cried.

"Everything is going to be okay." Kim reassured her.

"Why wont you tell me?!" Mika cried louder.

"I...I don't know how to tell you." Kim frowned.

"Please, let me go!" Mika begged.

"I can't do that, but we will very soon." Kim promised.

* * *

It literally took the guys two minutes to take down a middle-aged woman. Immediately, Kim's instincts took over and she shot out of the room, attacking the woman's neck. Kim couldn't think. All she could do was drink.

"Save some for Mika." Jerry commented.

"Go get her and bring her out here." Jack said.

"I'm not going anywhere near that scary girl." Jerry replied, terrified.

"You're such a chicken." Jack answered under his breath, walking into the cabin and into the bedroom.

"W-who are you?" Mika asked, terrified.

"The name's Jack." He answered, cutting the ropes from her wrists with his claws. Mika had no more questions once her instinct kicked in. She practically flew out the door and sunk her fangs into the other side of the lady's neck.

"Wow, were we that crazy when you found us, Jack?" Milton asked, watching the girls feed.

"Actually, no. You guys weren't that violent." Jack grinned. He had his arms crossed over his chest watching Kim. It turned him on to see her so aggressive.

Mika got done first. She leaned back against the tree trunk breathing heavy with blood all over her chin. She looked so satisfied. And then, Kim yanked her fangs out of the woman. Kim wiped her lips with the back of her hand and stared directly at Jack, fiercely.

"Man, she looks at you like your a piece of meat." Jerry noted, nervously, "I don't like this at all."

"I know what she wants." Jack smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Milton asked, confused.

Kim raced over to Jack and began kissing his neck. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Now he wasn't afraid of hurting her since Kim was a vampire too. He kissed her in return very roughly.

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie ran inside the cabin to give Jack and Kim some privacy. Mika was still laying under the tree, enjoying her first stomach full of fresh blood.

"Guys, we shouldn't be here." Milton said.

"I agree with you on that." Eddie replied, "Are you coming too, Jerry?"

"Nah. Maybe they'll let me join?" Jerry wondered.

"Jerry! That's just wrong." Milton quacked.

"No. No, Jer. Go ahead and ask them." Eddie grinned.

"Really?" Jerry asked. Eddie patted his shoulder.

"Eddie, you enjoy causing trouble don't you?" Milton said, once Jerry had went back outside.

"It's not trouble." Eddie replied, "It's entertainment."

"Whoo!" Jerry exclaimed at the sight of Jack and Kim making out. I guess there's no room for me." And then, he gazed in Mika's direction and winked.

"In your dreams." She hissed, walking past him into the cabin.

"Mika, how could you forget me?" Jerry asked, pathetically, "Kim told me that you had a crush on me in eighth grade." He followed closely behind her.

"I don't know you and I don't know Kim." Mika growled. She didn't want him to know that she did remember him because she was too nervous to talk about her feelings for him. She was just now figuring out that she was a vampire and so was everyone else.

* * *

The guys and girls were seated, cross-legged in the center of the living room. Kim was in-between Jack and Mika while Jerry was on the other side of Jack, followed by Milton and Eddie. They were having a discussion about vampires and life.

"I don't want to be like this!" Mika exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know of any cures. I have been like this for a hundred years." Jack replied.

"Didn't you even try to search for a cure?!" She said, exasperated. Mika really wasn't taking this good.

"I didn't know where to begin." He answered her calmly.

"It's not so bad..." Jerry forced a smile on his face, hoping to calm her nerves.

"Are you crazy, Jer?" Eddie added, "Being a vampire sucks! No pun intended."

"Yeah, you're right. It's a horrible life, Mika." Jerry frowned. Kim glared at the Latino because he was scaring her friend even more.

"Mika, we are going to be okay. Kim said, wrapping her arms around the shaking, brunette girl.

There was a mysterious knock at the front door...Jack looked around the group at everyone's surprise in their eyes. He was surprised, too. Absolutely no one knows where this cabin is located. Anyone this deep in the woods had to be up to no good.

* * *

Jack opened the door cautiously...

It was a blonde-haired, human man with a large back pack on his back. The man just stood there in shock, staring at them. Everyone had their fangs and claws showing.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jack snarled, "And talk fast before we tear you a part."

"I-I'm Rudy and I was-hunting!" The man answered, nervously. "I need to use your phone. I'm kind of really lost."

"We don't get cell phone service out here." Milton informed the man./

"Oh...is this a cult or something?" Rudy smiled.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Jerry said, getting up from the floor and approaching Rudy. Eddie, Milton, Kim, and Mika stood up next.

"Guys can we just please kill him? I'm thirsty." Eddie whined. Rudy's eyes widened.

"Well, I'm going to leave now. You guys have a great day.

"You're not going anywhere." Jack growled, slamming the door shut. Rudy was trapped inside the cabin full of vampires.

"I'm...n...not afraid of you! I'm a b...black belt." Rudy stuttered, dropping his heavy back pack on the floor.

"So is Jack. He's really good, too." laughed Jerry. Rudy could feel sweat forming on the back of his neck. The vampires surrounded him. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" He dropped to his knees, covering his head with his hands, crying. Jack grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up to his feet.

"Why are you really here? I know you're not hunting." Jack asked, losing the aggression in his voice.

"Please, don't hurt me! Please!" Rudy cried.

"Snap out of it, Rudy!" Jack yelled, "Tell me why you are here and I will decide your fate."

"Guys, you're being too rough with him." Kim said, stepping forward. She put away her fangs and claws. "Rudy, why are you here?"

"I've been following you guys..." Rudy squeaked.

"Why?!" Jack demanded, he yanked Rudy to face him.

"I wanted to prove that vampires do exist." Rudy admitted, "And that I can help them."

"Okay...How can you help us?" Jack asked, letting go of Rudy's green shirt.

"My great-grandmother was interested in the supernatural and she had a degree in biology, so she did some scientific work for twenty years. And, she created a cure in her secret laboratory. It worked because after she drank some of it, she turned mortal again." Rudy explained, opening his back pack and pulling out a jar with purple liquid in it.

"So, your great-grandma was a vamp, too?" Jerry said, suddenly interested.

"For twenty years she was a vampire, but she didn't tell no one until after she became human again. Nobody believed her, but I did." Rudy said, slowly getting more confident with the vampires surrounding him.

"Why do you want to help all vampires?" Milton asked, intrigued.

"Because, she told me stories of her life and it was incredibly sad. I knew there had to be more vampires out there somewhere suffering too. So, I just wanted to help as many as I could and maybe one day, there would be no more vampires." Rudy said, opening the jar, "I don't know how she came up with his concoction, but she has a couple more gallons at home stashed away."

Everyone was a little nervous about ingesting this so-called cure. Jack was the first to try. He took a very little sip.

"Well, do you notice anything different?" Jerry asked.

"No...wait a minute. I can't extend my fangs or claws!" Jack exclaimed.

It worked. The rest of the five vampires drank some purple concoction and before they knew it, everyone was human again!

"It's finally over." Jack smiled, "This nightmare is over. Thank you, Rudy!" He hugged the blonde-haired man. Then, they all hugged him, too.

* * *

**One Year Later...**

Jack and the others had travelled back to Seaford, California with Rudy. The Martinez's, the Jones', and the Krupnik's were over-joyed to be reunited with their once kidnapped sons. And Julie was happy to see Milton, Kim and Mika again. And Rudy adopted Jack, so he would have a loving home.

"Life couldn't get any better than it is now." Kim smiled, kissing her boyfriend's lips.

"I love you, Kim." Jack smirked, kissing her back.

"I love you more." She laughed as his lips travelled to her neck.

"They are so cute together." Mika smiled, seated on a swing at the park with Jerry.

"Kiss me, mamacita." Jerry grinned, grabbing her swing and pulling her close to him, "I know you like me and I like you, too."

Mika leaned toward him and fell into Jerry's arms. She kissed him while giggling.

"I was so heartbroken without you." Julie said to Milton. They were seated on the merry-go-round.

"You won't ever have to feel that way again." Milton replied, pulling her close to him.

"Geez, it looks like everyone has a girlfriend besides me." Eddie frowned. He was seated next to Jerry and Mika on the swings.

"I can change that." Said a girl. Eddie turned around. There was a tall, brunette girl standing behind him.

"Well, what's your name, beautiful?" He replied, smoothly.

"Grace." the girl grinned.

**The End.**

* * *

**AN: Okay, this is the end, guys. I can't think of anything else to write about and I have this other story idea that I want to begin. **

**Once again, thank you all for the love and support! I made this chapter extra long :)**

**-Emily Jane :)**

**-5/20/2014**


	11. Alternate Ending Part I

**AN: Alternate ending! What if Rudy NEVER showed up? What if Mika didn't get her memory back so soon? What if Jack and Kim had a half vampire half human baby?! BTW: Jack and Kim's baby is named Linda. And Bridget is played by Teddy Duncan from Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

The guys were balancing effortlessly in the top of a pine tree, watching a lady water her tomato garden. In a few seconds they were going to attack, but what they didn't know was that this lady was superstitious and she believed in vampires. She was prepared to defend herself if she ever came in contact with any bloodsuckers. Her name was Bridget and she was a tall blonde with a few tricks up her sleeve despite the ridicule she received from her family.

"Okay, this really is hard for me to do." Jack admitted.

"Man, what did Kim do to us?" Jerry demanded, "She changed us."

"We have to do it." Milton added, "Kim's probably having a horrible time with Linda. That little girl has a good pair of lungs on her."

**...**

**Kim's POV:**

_Great. More death has to happen because, of vampires. When will this cycle ever end? This is my life...forever. Our life, Lindy._ Kim continued bouncing the crying baby in her arms. Linda actually was becoming quiet as she stared up at Kim, her bright, green eyes piercing through her mother. _Goodness gracious, you're beautiful, baby girl. _

Linda was craving blood so much that she sunk her fangs into her own arm. Kim panicked, trying to pry her a loose. _She's going to suck herself dry, but what's going to happen next? Technically, Lindy is undead, but she is part human. This is so confusing! Lindy, stop!_ Surprisingly, the little baby was incredibly strong. Kim couldn't stop her. All she could do was watch her daughter slowly turn pale. She was dying.

**...**

"Milton is right. Let's do this." Jerry said.

"Okay. I just want to get this over with already." Jack answered. All at once the four vampires jumped out of the tree and landed directly in front of Bridget. Except when Jack was about to kill her, she reached into her coat pocket and tossed powder at him. It was a dark purple color and it filled the air.

"Don't breathe it in!" Jack shouted, slamming his hand over his mouth and nose. They all four retreated to her roof.

"What was that stuff?!" Jerry cried, "My nostrils are burning! Are you guys burning too?!"

"No!" Eddie freaked out, "I'm not burning!" Jerry was the only one hurting because, he had inhaled some of the mysterious, purple powder.

"Let's get out of here!" Milton squeaked. They quickly took off deep into the forest, but Jerry. He was becoming disoriented and couldn't even stand up without tumbling over. Everything happened so fast that no one had noticed Jerry was left behind.

"Where's Jerry?" Jack asked, "Did he go somewhere?"

"He didn't say anything. I thought he was behind us." Milton answered, worriedly.

"We have to go back for him." Jack declared.

"Are you crazy? That lady will hurt all of us. Who knows what that powder does." Eddie yelled.

"Fine. I'll go myself." Jack snapped.

**...**

Back at the cabin, Kim's heart was racing and tears were forming in her eyes at the sight of Linda slowly losing her life. And then it happened. Mika arrived right on time to make things much worse than they already were.

"I thought I smelled fresh blood." Mika smirked, busting the door down. Kim jumped up on her feet.

"Get out of here." Kim growled.

"Why, blondie? Why would I leave without sampling some O negative blood?" Mika grinned, evilly. (Linda Brewer inherited Kim's human blood type.)

"Because I'll kill you." Kim snapped, viciously. Both girls protruded their fangs from their mouths and extended their claws from their fingers.

"It doesn't matter, fool. That little, brat is already halfway dead." Mika snarled, inching closer to Kim and Linda.

"I don't care if you don't remember me. You shouldn't have said that!" Kim shouted, placing Linda on Jack's bed. She attacked her best friend with all force, ripping Mika's throat open. The brunette fell to the floor, crying in pain.

"Kim, how could you do this to me?!" Mika sobbed, "You're my friend! I thought you were kidnapped the day you went missing at the pond!"

"Oh. My. Gosh. What did I just do?!" Kim broke down into sobs, falling to her knees beside Mika. Her memory had returned and now she was suffering.

"Someone help me!" Mika screamed in agony. But Kim couldn't help her. She didn't know how to activate her healing venom. Only Jack could do that and he was gone miles and miles away from the cabin. Kim covered her hands with her ears, trying to block out all the pain she was feeling for Mika. And then, she heard a loud thump. Linda had rolled off the bed and hit the floor!

"Lindy!" Kim cried, running to her baby daughter and picking her up. There was blood on her mouth and hands and her eyes were closed.

**...**

Jack hurried back to Bridget's house. He was pretty sure that Jerry was still there on the rooftop and surely enough, he was. But Jerry didn't look himself. He looked sick and pale while he laid on his back, staring up at the sky.

"Man, are you okay?!" Jack whisper-yelled, so Bridget wouldn't hear him.

"Jack...I feel so weak. Am I going to die, man?" Jerry gasped, holding to his chest.

"No, of course not. Let's get you back to the cabin." He picked Jerry up and raced home to a disaster.

**Jack's POV:**

I finally made it home with Jerry and as I sat him down under a pine tree, I could hear a huge commotion inside. Kim and Mika were screaming and crying and Milton and Eddie were outside freaking out. Milton looked like he was going to piss himself and Eddie kept pulling at his non-existent hair follicles. What in the world was going on?! Where is my daughter?!

I rush inside and Mika is laying on the floor with her throat ripped open and Kim was cradling Linda close to her chin, trembling.

"Jack! Quick, help Mika!" Kim sobbed. Why would she want me to help her? Oh well. I've got to put a stop to her pain. I bent down and sunk my fangs into Mika's throat, releasing my venom into her body. She quit squirming and crying. Now she was holding to her neck panting staring at me like I was the devil.

"Who are you and what did you do to me?!" Mika panicked, "Y...y...your a vampire!"

Well, her memory is back.

"Honey, you're a vampire too." Milton said, sounding annoyed, "Look at your claws."

"This has to be a joke. Kim did you glue these to my nails? And happened to you?! You've been missing for days!"

"Mika, I'm glad you remember me." Kim gasped, "If my baby wasn't in such critical condition, I would hug you."

"BABY?! Since when did you get pregnant and me not know about it?!" Mika exclaimed, "This is craziness! I demand answers now!"

I quickly fixed my attention on Lindy. "What condition are you talking about, Kimmy?!" I tried to stay calm, but my voice sounded harsh.

"She drank her own blood and I couldn't stop her. I...think our baby is dead!" Kim screamed with tears flooding her face.

"This isn't happening right now. No! Lindy is fine!" I shouted, "Give her to me." I flew over to Kim and she handed Linda to me. Her body temperature felt cold against my skin and her breathing was faint. She was barely breathing!

"Why did this have to happen?!" Kim sobbed uncontrollably, "She won't open her eyes! Our baby is dead!"

"NO! All she needs is blood." I refused to believe Linda was dying.

"Her stomach is already full, Jack!" Kim sobbed louder, "She drank her own blood!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: ****There will be a few more chapters until I officially declare Extreme Thirst done. And I am working on a new Kickin' it fanfic.**

**My new Kickin' it fanfic was uploaded today! It will also be the longest story I've ever written. **

**TEDOG gave me some good ideas for Jack and Rudy in my newest story. It's called One Teardrop At A Time.**

**Let me know what you think in the review section :)**

**-Emily Jane :)**


End file.
